Pragmatic Centrist Party (Dorvik)
|Seats1 Title = Bundesversammlung Seats |Seats1 = Total: |Seats2 Title = |Seats2 = Total: |Seats3 = |Seats3 Title = Total: |Website = www.sosyalistparti.org.pf |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik |political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik |elections = }} The Pragmatic Party is a centrist party in Dorvik. It was a member of the United Right, formerly known as the Conservative & Centrist Coalition. It was then now part of an electoral pact with the KU called Dorvik First. It is now party of Movement for the Republic. It has two constituent member caucuses: the centrist Pragmatic Capitalist Union (PCU), and the centre-right Pragmatists for the Federal Republic (PftFR) History The party was founded in June 4190 as a centre-right force for pragmatic politics in Dorvik. It was founded by Katarina Lehmann, who remained leader for 7 years. It quickly allied with the Conservative Union and Progress Democrats. After a close race for the United Right's presidential nomination, the PP gained 83 seats in the next election. It then united with it's UR allies to for a coalition government, with Katarina Lehmann becoming the President of the Federal Assembly and the Internal Affairs minister. Sophia Neuhausser, the party's deputy leader, got into a heated argument with the Green Liberal Party over environment policies and the legitimacy of the UR government. Neuhausser defended her party's independence, legitimacy and policies. The party continued to butt heads with the greens, which became national news. After a disappointing result in 4197, Katarina Lehmann resigned, with Tirza Sommer winning the next leadership election with 45% over Kaspar Baader on 20% and Elise Harig on 35%. She was more economically libertarian, but kept the social views of her predecessor. After the KU left the UR, Sommer joined with the new chancellor in forming a new electoral pact and running their own candidate for president. Now becoming the justice minister, Sommer was seen as having lead the party to new heights. The pact grew into Dorvik First which was put under pressure when Sommer was engaged in controversy with the new DAF party and the rest of the parties, calling them 'incompetent' and going on a long rant. The result was widespread condemnation. The party's presidential nominee, Adele Daluege, lost narrowly in the May 4202 election, which led to Elise Harig challenging Tirza Sommer to a leadership contest. Sommer was defeated, and Harig became party leader. After winning the presidency in December 4202 with Katarina Lehmann, the party became more centrist in several ways, mainly on social issues. This was at the direction of the President. Elise Harig also pressed for more internationalism. Under President Lehmann, the party proposed a stimulus package in order to mitigate the effects of the world-wide economic collapse. Lehmann, however, chose not to run for another four years, and was replaced by Luise Hattenberger for the party's nominations. She was endorsed by the KU and the GLP. The party dissolved after being annihilated in the Dorvish Federal Election, December 4206. A new party formed under the same name a year later under the leadership of Alwin Schickendantz. Though it contained some figures from the previous party, it was far more centrist. However, it is still considered the successor to the previous. The party briefly was in an alliance with Progress and the LKP, but this fell apart when the LKP did. They then joined MftR, which fitted their Artanian Skepticism and Federalist viewpoints. |}|} Category:Political parties in Dorvik